


Homesick

by FizzyLemonade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Crying, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Joshua Hong is a member of BTS, Poor Josh, Yoongi is a gruff bro but he does love BTS, now I understand why people say tagging is so hard I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyLemonade/pseuds/FizzyLemonade
Summary: Joshua misses home. Yoongi is all bark and no bite.-AU where Joshua Hong is the eighth member of BTS.





	Homesick

Joshua is definitely the easiest of the Maknae Line to take care of. 

He doesn't whine or complain. Doesn't fight with others or pull pranks. Doesn't do anything he's not meant to (and if he does, well, it's never anything that could make them truly annoyed at him). 

He helps his hyungs and dongsaengs alike without a second thought and doesn't expect any payback. He's constantly hailed as one of the nicest members along with Jimin. Sometimes he even beats Jimin for the spot. 

Joshua is soft smiles and gentle kindness; a foil to V's constant hyperness, Jimin's bubbliness, Jungkook's play-bratty act. Joshua doesn't cry and Joshua certainly doesn't break down in the middle of the night in the bathroom.

That's where Yoongi finds him. 

Of course, he doesn't immediately know who it is. He's good, but he's not that good.

Yoongi is coming home from another back-breaking nine hours in the studio when he hears the tiny, muffled sobs escaping the confines of the bathroom. 

It could be anyone, really. It's not the first time he's come home to a tirade of tears, and everyone has their breaking point. But Seokjin and Hoseok know how to talk about what's bothering them, they wouldn't let it get to this stage. Namjoon is ruled out too, if only because his sobs are rarely this quiet and hindered.

So that leaves the Maknae Line. 

Yoongi sighs. It's truly heartbreaking to watch their youngest few crumble. They're still so young, and the weight upon their shoulders is staggering. He knows, because he feels a part of their weight too. So Yoongi doesn't waste any more time and knocks gently on the door.

A smothered gasp is his response, and Yoongi frowns. It's too light and airy to be Taehyung, and Jimin is unlikely to choose the bathroom over his best friend's bed. Jungkook or Joshua. Each as likely as the other. Neither conclusion very comforting.

"Yah, open the door," he says, keeping his voice low and calm. He tries the handle, which of course is locked. "Please."

The seconds whittle away and Yoongi is painfully aware of strained breath held behind a stubborn hand. It's too late for this. He really wants a shower, and he really, really wants to collapse into bed. 

No answer. 

He rests his head against the door. "It's okay. Please open the door, Shua-yah."

It's a guess. He doesn't know if it's Joshua or Jungkook for certain. Jungkook doesn't play hard to get once he's caught so his gut just tells him it's Joshua and he rolls with it. He hopes he's not wrong. It's not unfixable, but being mistaken for someone else in your time of need doesn't feel too good.

The door remains closed for a moment, and Yoongi thinks he has royally messed up. But a moment passes and the lock clicks. And Yoongi's gut has done it again.

Joshua's face is puffy, eyes bloodshot from crying for who knows how long. He looks pitiful. Yoongi sighs once more, long and heavy. And he opens his arms.

Joshua flies into Yoongi's arms, a fresh round of sobs barely muffled in Yoongi's chest. Yoongi manoeuvres into the small space of the bathroom, shushing him gently and shutting the door behind him. The sobs make Joshua's body jerk, and in turn, making Yoongi's body shake slightly. Yoongi just stays there, steady and soothing until Joshua's sobs die down a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he murmurs.

Joshua's grip, wrapped in Yoongi's top during a particularly bad round of sobs and never removed, tightens a little before loosening. "I...I miss home," he admits. 

Yoongi's heart has barely recovered from seeing him in this state and promptly shatters again. It's hard on them all, but Joshua came from L.A. to a country where he barely spoke the language and trained for three or four years with barely any contact. He's barely legal. The last time they were in L.A. was for American Hustle Life, Yoongi realises, and his lips thin at that. They should've known. Should've done something about it. Should've been better.

Joshua obviously mistakes Yoongi's darkening face for disapproval, because he tries to unravel himself from his hyung. "I-It's stupid, I'm sorry, I know I should be grateful-" he babbles and Yoongi curses himself for it. Quickly, he draws Joshua close again on the cold bathroom floor and tries to soften his gaze.

"No, Shua-yah. It's not stupid. I bet your family misses you just as much as you miss them," he says. "I know I miss my family too, I can't imagine living in a different country so young."

Joshua shrugs and gives a watery smile. "I guess we're all a bit homesick, huh?"

"No, Joshua," he says a tad sharply and Joshua curls in on himself more, but Yoongi can't help it. "You're allowed to feel sad, or lonely, or angry without downplaying it. You're just as valuable as the rest of us. Do you understand?"

Joshua nods minutely. Yoongi will count that as a win.

"Please, just come to hyung next time you feel like this. Any of us will talk with you, Shua-yah."

Joshua sniffles but he doesn't argue. He doesn't know how long they sit there in comfortable silence. Eventually, Joshua's body goes slack. Yoongi finds himself slipping as well.

Quietly, slowly, he unravels Joshua from around himself and stands up. It probably should be harder than it is to lift Joshua into his arms, bridal-style and Yoongi makes a mental note to make sure he eats properly tomorrow. Poor kid must've been home-sick for weeks now. Again, a wave of guilt overtakes him.

Someone should've noticed.

Still, tomorrow is a new day. Joshua could sleep in, and Yoongi will have long, slightly painful conversation with Jin, Hoseok and Namjoon about Joshua tomorrow, and he might as well draw the rest of the Maknae Line in to help keep an eye on his moods while he's asleep.

It's not okay now, but it will be eventually. Yoongi'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around for a while now, and I finally decided to bite the bullet. It's not very good because I'm so out of practice, but hopefully I can continue writing and get back up to where I was.
> 
> So, Joshua Hong is a member of BTS, a vocalist with mostly a harmonising role up until about I Need U era who was added to make the rest of them look even tougher. He's part of the Maknae Line because he has the same birthday as Taehyung.
> 
> Please leave a comment below, even if it's just to say how much this sucks!


End file.
